User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 1 Episode 4
Title: Jailbreak! Starring Roles: Lifty the Raccoon Lola Loud Lisa Loud Pink Fong And Shifty the Raccoon Appearances: Red Stickman *Sequel to previous episode, Lifty is thrown inside a cell after he stole Efreet's wallet* Lifty: OOF! *Was slammed to the wall, so he fall down from it* Lola: >:( AND STAY IN THERE! Think about what you done, punk! *Slams the door shut and locks it with key* Ok, your turn to guard, Lisa! Lisa: Do i have to? Sigh fine... *To Lifty* And don't try to escape, or else you be executed... FOREVER! Lifty: O_O Gulp! *Lisa guards cell* Lifty: Sigh, what am i gonna do now? Pink Fong: *Other cell* Psst! Lifty: Huh? Who said that? Pink Fong: Not so loud you idiot! I am in the other cell! Lifty: Oh :O... Pink Fong: Listen! In order to escape... *Lifty throws a paper ball in front of the cell, Lisa notices it* Lisa: What is this? *She unwraps it, she reads the text* "Dear Lisa Loud, you won science class, signed Class Master!" OH BOY! *She runs, forgot she is meant to guard Lifty* Pink Fong: Great! Now... *Picks up a file and files the cell door* AHA! *Rescues Lifty outside* Lifty: Thanks man, let's get outta here! *As they run past another cell, one cell which is another raccoon inside* Shifty: :O Lifty? Lifty: Huh? SHIFTY? Hey Shifty, bro, what are you doing here? Shifty: Rob a bank, please let me out! *Shifty saved as well* *Lola is watching the cameras, and spots Pink Fong and the raccoons* Lola: O_O *Spits coffee/tea on the camera* WHAT AM I SEEING!? >:/ Not on my watch, thiefs! *Alarms on mic* LISA! GET THEM! THREE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! *The trio escapes jail BUT Lisa obviously chases them* Lisa: I want science but no, you three had to ruin it for me, COME BACK YOU PUNKS! Z-Thieves! >:/ Z-Sigh... All this cop job for nothing, rlly for nothing >:/!... Pink Fong: Pals, pals! Wait! *Points forward* LOOK! Train! We must jump in time, she won't get us! Lifty: Good idea dude, good idea! *As good as it was, those three JUMPS past the railroad, RIGHT before the train... Only for Lifty to trip* Lifty: OW! Shifty: Ya know... We SHOULD jumped on the train... *Train drives on Lifty's tail, causing him to get stuck* Lifty: :O GUYS! YAAAH! Pink Fong and Shifty: HOLY CRAP! :O *Lifty is dragged by the train* Lifty: OW! OW! OW! *Shifty drags his hand, along with PF using the other one, they save him in last second* OW! Phew, thank you fellas, yeah fellas! Pink Fong and Shifty: Don't mention it, loser Lifty! Lifty: Well Pink Fong, not so nice either tho, nor Shifty either... Lisa: *As train passes by, she believe they either ran from her OR was getting on the train* GOD DARN IT! >:/ *She stomps on her police hat as she throwed it to the ground and jumps on it* I can't believe they tricked me like that, sigh all this for nothing! *Goes back to jail/Science Class* *Pink Fong, Lifty and Shifty pops out from other side of railroad, hided there after train passed by fully* Lifty and Shifty: WEHEHEHEH! What a loser! *They high five each other* Pink Fong: Let's commit crimes! Shifty: YEAH!... Lifty, ya ain't coming with us bro? Coming? Lifty: Meh not coming, coming later, man! Shifty: Ok man, ya miss the fun tho, man! Tho see ya later! Lifty: Thx for escaping with me! *Waves goodbye as Shifty and PF leaves* Man! -_- >:( They so rude! *Lifty is walking away on the road UNTIL a red car hit him* GAH! *Lifty is dead as the driver gets out of the car* Stickman: Oh no, another dead raccoon! <:/ Rats! Winner: Lisa Loud! Lisa: Sigh, i hate my job! I just want science! *Uses phone* Hi, Lola! Can i get fired, please? The End! Category:Blog posts